Our Story (YunJae)
by Zheyra Sky
Summary: YunJae - 1shot / Kau begitu indah. Kau membuatku selalu menatapmu. Kau mengalihkan pandanganku.. /Aku menyukaimu. Humm.. Dan sepertinya, aku mencintaimu. Bolehkah aku mencintaimu, Direktur?


_Kau begitu indah._

_Kau membuatku selalu menatapmu._

_Kau mengalihkan pandanganku._

_..._

...

_Aku menyukaimu._

_Humm.. Dan sepertinya, aku mencintaimu._

_Bolehkah aku mencintaimu?_

….

….

Enno KimLee Presents

"Our Story"

Main Cast : YunJae

Slight : JaeMin, YooSu, SiChul (GS)

Rate : T

Warn : BoyxBoy, romance, fluffy

Don't Like..? Don't Read..!

If you've read, please leave a comment!

It's easy, Right.

No Copas.. Okeh..

* * *

_YunJae saling memiliki.._

_YunJae saling melengkapi.._

_YunJae punya orang tua, saudara-saudara mereka, cassie, serta shipper._

Dan cerita ini, murni milik saya!

* * *

Tutt.. Tutt..

"Waeyo Boo?" sebuah pertanyaan terdengar saat sambungan telefonku tersambung.

"Apakah _kau_ benar bisa datang malam ini? Kau ingat hari ini kan? Aku tak akan memaafkanmu jika tak jadi datang!" ujarku langsung, tanpa basa-basi.

"Tentu aku ingat tentang hari ini. Aku selalu ingat semua tentangmu. Kau benar-benar sudah merindukanku, eoh?" ujarnya dan terdengar kekehan kecil setelah itu.

"Aku tidak rindu padamu. Kau menyuruhku liburan di Seoul, tapi sampai tiga hari aku disini, kau tak menemuiku~ Aku bosan!"

_Piip.._

Akhirnya aku memutus sambungan telfon dan kembali meletakkannya di meja nakas.

_Tak tau kah dia, jika aku mulai bosan dengan liburan ini? Pergi sendiri pun tak boleh, hanya menghabiskan waktu di rumah. Hanya Changmin dan Junsu yang menemaniku._

_Jung Yunho, Pabbo!_

Umpatku kesal.

Ahh aku lupa memperkenalkan diri.

Namaku Kim Jae Joong, sedangkan orang yang kupanggil Jung Yunho _pabbo_ itu adalah kekasihku.

Kekasih yang telah bersamaku selama sembilan tahun ini.

Aku bangun terhuyung dari tempat tidur dan beranjak ke kamar mandi. Aku langsung masuk ke _bathtub_ berisi air hangat dan aroma _therapy_ yang sudah kusiapkan tadi sebelum menelefon.

Aroma lembut apel membuat pikiranku sedikit tenang. Aku memejamkan mata dan kembali mengingat-ingat bagaimana kami bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih

* * *

_**..flashback..**_

"Hey, disini!"

"_Nuna_"

"Kau lelah ya? _Mianhae_"

"Lain kali jangan terburu-buru, untung aku sudah bangun"

Kakak sepupu Jae Joong sangat cantik, tapi sedikit ceroboh, sehingga hari ini Jae Joong mengantar flashdisk dan map berisi data penting ke kantornya yang tertinggal. Saat itu adalah awal musim semi, saat daun-daun mulai tumbuh dan bunga bermekaran.

"Sekarang sudah musim semi. Terima kasih sudah datang. Mau minum yang sedikit hangat dulu di kantor?"

"Bolehkah?"

Kakak sepupunya mengajaknya ke kantor, Jae Joong tidak berpikir apa-apa, hanya mengikutinya sambil bertingkah lucu.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaan _nuna_? _Ahjumma_ selalu berdoa untuk kesuksesan dan kesehatanmu"

"Pekerjaanku lancar. Akupun baik-baik saja"

Jae Joong sudah pernah datang ke kantor kakak sepupunya. Setiap liburan, ia pasti mengunjungi nunanya, entah dua atau tiga kali setahun dan di ajak ke kantornya. Jae Joong di ajak ke sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar dan disana hanya ada sebuah meja beserta 7 kursi yang hanya baru terisi oleh seseorang.

"Pasti Anda sudah menunggu lama, Direktur Jung. Ini data yang saya janjikan. Adik saya baru saja mengantarnya. Nah Jae Joong, beri salam. Direktur Jung akan menjadi relasi bisnisku mulai saat ini. Ini Jae Joong, adik sepupu saya. Dia masih bersekolah di SMA Dong Bang, tahun terakhir"

"Wah, relasi bisnis? _Ahjussi_ pasti akan senang mendengar berita ini. Aku Kim Jae Joong. Ahh.. Akhirnya ada juga yang ingin bergabung bersama nunaku. Salam kenal, _direktur_"

"Saya Jung Yunho. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Kim Jae Joong"

Jae Joong tersenyum saat Direktur Jung mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat. Ia menyambut tangan itu dan menatap mata kecil nan tajam seorang Jung Yunho.

'Matanya membuatku ingin menatapnya selalu. Bibirnya.. Oh bibir berbentuk hatinya' ucap Jae Joong dalam hati ketika memperhatikan wajah Jung Yunho seraya tetap menjabat tangannya.

"Hey Joongie-ah, kau kenapa eoh?"

Ucapan nunanya membuat Jae Joong tersadar dan dengan segera melepas jabatan tangannya pada tangan Yunho.

"_Mianhae_, Direktur Jung. Joongieku memang suka begitu terhadap orang yang menarik perhatiannya. Ia akan selalu menatapnya seperti tadi"

"Ya! _Nuna._. Apa yang kau bicarakan huh! Isshh.. Kau membuatku malu. Aku pulang saja kalau begitu"

"Berarti aku menarik bagimu, Jae Joong-ah?"

"_Ye?_ Ahh i-itu, tak usah kau dengarkan ucapan _nuna_ku, Direktur. _Nuna_ suka sekali bercanda" ujar Jae Joong menatap Yunho sekilas lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru ruangan itu.

Menghindari tatapan jung Yunho huh, Kim Jae Joong? Aigoo~

…

…

Jae Joong duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dengan Yunho. Ia diam-diam mencuri pandang kearahnya. Rambut brunette pendek Yunho tertata rapi, bukan hanya itu, penampilan cassual Yunho yang memakai kaos putih di balut jaket kulit hitam dan skinny jeans membuat Jae Jae Joong tak bisa tak meliriknya.

"Tampan.. Sangat tampan" ucap Jae Joong lirih dan ternyata membuat Yunho menoleh.

"Apakah aku terlalu terang-terangan melihatnya yah?" lirih Jae Joong dan kembali meelanjutkan membaca majalahnya.

Pipi Jae Joong memerah -malu-. Ia ternyata benar-benar telah terpesona oleh Jung Yunho.

"Kau mau _hot cappucinno _Jae Joong-ah?"

"Hahh?" Jae Joong terkejut saat mengangkat wajahnya. Ia terdiam saat melihat Yunho sudah berdiri disampingnya dan menawarkan segelas _hot cappucinno_.

"Kau mau _hot cappucinno_?" ulang Yunho saat melihat Jae Joong hanya diam.

"Heechul nuna kemana, Direktur?" tanya Jae Joong dan menolehkan kepalanya ke segala arah. Seingatnya, tadi Heechul duduk berhadapan dengan Yunho, mengabaikan penawaran Yunho akan _hot cappucinno_ itu.

"Heechul _nuna_ sedang menemani Siwon membeli makan siang" jelas Yunho yang menyadari raut bingung wajah Jae Joong.

"Huhh.. Lelaki itu selalu membuat waktuku bersama _nuna_ terganggu. Ia kan bisa membelinya sendiri atau memesannya saja" ujar Jae Joong menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi sambil mem-poutkan-bibir merahnya.

Yunho seketika terdiam.

Matanya menatap lembut tingkah Jae Joong yang lucu itu.

"Masih ada aku disini, kau tak suka jika bersamaku? Kau tak nyaman denganku?" ujar Yunho seraya meletakkan segelas _hot cappucinno_ di depan Jae Joong.

Jae Joong menggelengkan kepalanya cepat "Bukan begitu, aku hanya sebal dengan Siwon hyung" dan ia merutuki sikapnya itu.

Yunho tersenyum melihat tingkah Jae Joong yang menurutnya sangat polos. "Jadi.. Kau memang tertarik padaku ya?"

Jae Joong terdiam.. Ia malu.

"Hey Joongie.. Kau tertarik padaku atau tidak?"

"Jo- Joongie..?"

Yunho terkekeh melihat mata Jae Joong yang berkedip-kedip, sungguh menggemaskan. Ia lalu menyeret kursi dan meletakkannya di samping Jae Joong, kemudian duduk disana.

"Aku bertanya padamu, Joongie-ah" tanya Yunho setelah beberapa saat Jae Joong tak berucap apa-apa.

Ruangan itu kembali hening. Yunho menyilangkan kakinya dan menatap Jae Joong yang sedang memainkan jarinya yang bertaut di atas paha.

"Hey.. Aku bertanya padamu. Jawablah" ujar Yunho kembali.

Yunho menghela nafasnya. "Tatap aku" ujar Yunho kembali dan ternyata telah menggenggam tangan Jae Joong.

Bagai sihir, Jae Joong melakukan ucapan Yunho. Ia menatap wajah Yunho.

Deg..

Jae Joong tertegun.

Ia mengerjapkan matanya saat ternyata jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Yunho berjarak sangat dekat.

"Di-Direktur Jung" ucap Jae Joong terbata.

"Aku menyukaimu, Jae Joong-ah"

"Huhh?"

Pipi Jae Joong langsung memerah mendengar pernyataan Yunho. Ia kembali menundukkan wajahnya, ia tak menyangka bahwa lelaki itu akan berkata seperti itu.

"Bukankah tadi kau lama menatapku? Lalu mengapa sekarang kau tak mau menatapku, Jae Joong-ah?" tanya Yunho membuat Jae Joong kembali menatapnya.

"Disini hanya ada kita berdua. Aku tertarik padamu, bahkan menyukaimu. Kau mau jadi kekasihku tidak?" ujar Yunho lagi.

"Jangan berbicara yang aneh-aneh Direktur. Bagaimana jika di dengar orang lain? Mereka akan salah paham"

Yunho melepas genggaman tangannya dan menggeser kursinya dan berdiri, hendak kembali ke tempat duduknya semula. Tapi sebuah pertanyaan membuatnya tak melakukan hal itu. "Aku menyukaimu, Direktur Jung. Hmm.. Dan sepertinya, a- aku mencintaimu. Bolehkah aku men- mencintaimu?"

Yunho kembali duduk dan kembali menggenggam jemari Jae Joong "Tentu saja kau boleh mencintaiku. Kau membuatku menyukaimu dalam sekejap, akupun yakin kau bisa membuatku mencintaimu dalam sekejap pula. Kalau begitu, jangan memanggilku dengan Direktur Jung seperti Heechul _nuna. _Panggil aku_, _Yunho _hyung"_

"Yunho _hyung_?" tanya Jae Joong membuat Yunho mengusap rambut hitam Jae Joong dan tersenyum kemudian berkata "Nee~ Boo".

"Boo?"

"Panggilan sayangku untukmu" ucap Yunho yang mengerti dengan tatapan bingung Jae Joong.

_No matter what anybody says_  
_I hope you will acknowledge my feelings,_  
_Baby, my heart beats for you_

**_..flasback off.._**

* * *

Aku mengemudikan mobilku dengan perlahan saat gedung apartemen berlantai 23 itu sudah terlihat dari persimpangan jalan yang sedang ku lalui. Aku hanya melirik ponsel yang berkedip-kedip dan bergetar di _dashboard_ mobil Audi putihku, masih mengabaikannya sejak beberapa menit lalu.

Tak tahan mendiamkannya, akupun segera mengangkatnya "Waeyo Boo?" ujarku saat sambungan telefon terangkat.

"Apakah _kau_ benar bisa datang malam ini? Kau ingat hari ini kan? Aku tak akan memaafkanmu jika tak jadi datang!" sebuah ucapan panjang terlontar, tanpa jeda.

"Tentu aku ingat tentang hari ini. Aku selalu ingat semua tentangmu. Kau benar-benar sudah merindukanku, eoh?" ujarku sedikit menggodanya.

Ahh.. Aku suka sekali menggodanya. Ia akan terlihat sangat manis saat kugoda. Pipi putih mulusnya akan tercetak semburat _pink_ dan bibir merah _cherry_ nya akan mengerucut.

"Aku tidak rindu padamu. Kau menyuruhku liburan di Seoul, tapi sampai tiga hari aku disini, kau tak menemuiku~ Aku bosan!"

_Piip.._

Belum sempat kujawab ucapannya, ia sudah mematikan telfonnya. Hah.. Ini tanda bahwa ia sedang kesal.

Ahh aku Jung Yunho.

Lelaki yang mempunyai tatapan mata tajam, bibir berbentuk hati yang menawan, hidung mancung dan suara bass yang membuat para wanita mengejar-ngejarku. Tapi sayang, aku tak tertarik pada mereka. Aku hanya tertarik pada seorang namja yang lebih cantik dari wanita.

Ahh bukan! Namjaku itu indah. Yaa.. Sangat indah, lebih dari cantik.

Aku membuka pintu mobil dengan perlahan saat tiba di loby apartementnya. Mungkin sekarang kekasihku sedang bermain bersama kucing kesayangannya, mengingat selama ia di Seoul, aku tak memperbolehkannya keluar sendiri tanpaku.

Aku berjalan menuju lift setelah memberi kunci mobilku pada petugas parkir disana. Menekan tombol angka 9 setelah pintu lift terbuka dan bersandar pada sudut lift yang kosong, mengingat bagaimana awal pertemuan kami.

* * *

**_..flashback.._**

Yunho melangkah keluar dari flatnya di Incheon dan menatap langit cerah pagi itu. Ia mengeluarkan iPod dan memasang earphone ke telinga, lalu berjalan ke stasiun kereta bawah tanah.

Suara pemberitahuan keberangkatan kereta menuju Gwangju terdengar menggema saat Yunho melepas earphonenya. Pemberitahuan itu menerangkan bahwa 5 menit lagi kereta akan segera berangkat.

"Akkhh.. Ya!" suara teriakan terdengar saat Yunho hendak melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kereta.

Yunho menoleh keasal suara. "_Gwenchana_?" tanya Yunho saat melihat seorang lelaki sedang berjongkok sambil memasukkan barang-barangnya yang berserakan di lantai stasiun.

Deg!

Yunho tertegun saat melihat wajah lelaki itu. Mata bulatnya, hidung mancungnya, rambut hitamnya, suaranya yang mengalun indah tadi.

"_Gwenchana_?" tanya Yunho ulang.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau menghalangi jalanku dan membuat seseorang menabrakku dan jadi seperti ini" ujar lelaki bermata bulat itu menatap Yunho sekilas dan melanjutkan merapihkan barang-barangnya yang berantakan.

Yunho manautkan alisnya. "Aku tak menghalangi jalanmu. Aku memang akan masuk ke kereta" ujarnya dan kemudian berjongkok untuk membantunya memasukkan barang-barang ke tas yang tak bisa di tutup itu.

"Kau terlalu banyak membawa barang sehingga tasmu tak bisa tertutup, jadi nanti barang-barangmu bisa berserakan lagi jika kau tertabrak orang lagi" ujar Yunho saat melihat tas itu mulai penuh dan tak bisa tertutup rapat.

"Ini hadiah dari nunaku. Jadi aku harus membawa semuanya" ujar lelaki itu dan segera berdiri setelah yakin tak ada barang-barangnya yang tertinggal. Kemudian melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kereta yang perlahan mulai berjalan.

Yunho segera mengikutinya masuk dan berjalan menuju kursinya, berlawanan arah dengan langkah lelaki tadi. "Tadi dia marah-marah padaku, lalu bersikap seperti tak terjadi apa-apa. Aneh sekali anak itu"

_**The moment we first met eyes, I couldn't hide my fluttering and trembling**__**  
**__**All the world's light disappears and I get sucked into the black hole of your eyes**_

**_..flasback off.._**

* * *

Ting!

Pintu lift terbuka dan membuyarkan lamunan Yunho. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar 9095 dan memasukkan sebelah tangannya kesaku yang terlihat sedikit menonjol.

Yunho bersenandung kecil dan melangkah perlahan. "Aku harap, kau sudah siap, Boo~"

_"Joongie-ah.. Ummaku ingin kita segera menikah"_

_Ucapan Yunho membuat Jae Joong yang berada dalam dekapan hangatnya di sofa, segera melepas pelukan itu dan menatapnya kaget._

_"Yunho-ah.. Bukankah kita sudah pernah membicarakan ini sebelumnya? Aku baru saja menyelesaikan kuliahku. Aku ingin bekerja dan membuka usaha sendiri dahulu"_

_"Aku tahu, tapi umma menanyakan kapan kita akan mengakhiri hubungan yang telah berjalan 5 tahun ini"_

_Jae Joong menghela nafasnya, ia berdiri dan berjalan memasuki kamarnya. "Aku akan menemui ummamu besok. Jika ia ingin kau segera menikah, ia bisa menikahkanmu dengan yang lain. Aku akan melepaskanmu" ucap Jae Joong saat bersandar di pintu kamarnya._

_"Ya! Kau bicara apa eoh? Aku akan tetap menunggumu walau harus menunggu 10 tahun lagi" ucap Yunho cepat dan berdiri, menghampiri Jae Joong yang sedang menghubungi seseorang._

_"Malam umma. Yun-" ucapan Jae Joong terpotong saat Yunho merebut ponselnya dan mematikannya._

_"Kau berbohong bukan? Umma tak mungkin menyuruhmu menikahiku cepat-cepat. Aku baru berumur 24 tahun, walau kau sudah 27 tahun" ucap Yunho sambil bersandar pada daun pintu dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menatap Yunho._

_Yunho menggaruk tengkuknya, ia tersenyum dan mendekat ke Jae Joong, lalu menangkupkan kedua tangan hangatnya pada wajah Jae Joong. "Aku sudah tak sabar, menjadikanmu milikku, Boo"_

_Hey Jung Yunho! Lupa kah kau bahwa tadi kau mengatakan akan tetap menunggu Jae Joong walau 10 tahun lagi huh? _

_Begitu menginginkan Kim Jae Joong eoh? Tsk~_

_**I want to be by your side like this**_  
_**I hope you will acknowledge my feelings**_

* * *

Yunho diam sejenak saat pintu bernomor 9095 itu sudah berada di hadapannya. Kemudian ia memasukkan id card dan memencet kode pintu itu.

Ceklek!

Pintu terbuka dan seketika pandangan Yunho menatap lurus kedepan. _Tatto_ di punggung itu akhirnya berhasil Yunho liat tanpa tertutup apapun. Di depannya, Kim Jae Joong sedang duduk membelakanginya di _conter_ dapur.

Rambut hitam legamnya masih basah, menandakan ia belum mengeringkannya setelah selesai mandi. Punggung putih itu tercetak tulisan YunJae dengan gambar sayap di kiri-kanannya. Inisial dari nama mereka, Yunho - Jae Joong.

"Jadi ini tatto yang kau sembunyikan dariku setahun ini hmm?" ucap Yunho berbisik tepat di telinga kanan Jae Joong, membuatnya memejamkan mata.

"Kenapa pagi sudah datang? Bukankah kau bilang akan datang setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu siang ini Yun?" ujar Jae Joong setelah berhasil menenangkan detak jantungnya.

Perbuatan Yunho yang berbisik tadi, membuat jantungnya berdebar. Jae Joong masih belum bisa menetralkan debaran jantungnya saat Yunho menggodanya seperti itu.

"Aku berubah pikiran, Boo. Berpakaianlah. Aku ingin mengajakmu liburan ke suatu tempat"

Ucapan Yunho membuat Jae Joong berdiri dan menghadap Yunho. "Benarkah? Kita akan kemana Yun?" tanya Jae Joong semangat.

"Rahasia~ Berpakaianlah. Hanya membawa barang-barang yang kau perlukan, aku sudah menyiapkan pakaian kita"

Jae Joong langsung berbalik tapi seketika langkahnya terhenti "Ada apa? Kau tadi menyuruhku berpakaian" tanya Jae Joong bingung, karna Yunho menahan lengannya.

"_Morning kiss_ku mana, Boo?" ujar Yunho sambil mennyentuhkan jemariya pada bibir berbentuk hatinya.

Cup!

Jae Joong mengecup cepat bibir itu dan segera mamasuki kamarnya, Berpakaian. Menuruti perintah Yunho.

* * *

Yunho keluar dengan melilitkan handuk di pinggangnya. Menampilkan dada bidang yang tercetak sempurna. Air dari rambutnya yang masih basah berjatuhan, mengalir dari bahu ke dada bidangnya. Begitu mempesona.

Ia membuka lemari pakaiannya. Mengambil kaos putih dan celana pendek coklat. Membuatnya terlihat tampan walau dengan pakaian santai.

Yunho berjalan ke tempat Jae Joong duduk. Ia duduk disamping Jae Joong dan melebarkan kedua kakinya yang tertekuk dan menepuk ruang kosong itu. Mengisyaratkan agar JaeJoong berpindah kesitu. Dan dengan senang hati, JaeJoong melakukan hal itu.

"Kau senang tidak, kita liburan ke pulau JeJu, Boo?" tanya Yunho ketika JaeJoong duduk di antara kakinya dan menikmati semilir angin pantai dari jendela kamar yang terbuka.

Yunho melingkarkan tangannya ke perut dan membenamkan kepalanya di bahu JaeJoong.

"Tentu saja~ Jika pun kau tak mengajakku berlibur kemari, hanya ke taman bermain bersama Changmin pun aku senang"

"Ya~ dan kau mengacuhkanku jika sudah bertemu Changmin"

"Selalu seperti ini. Changmin adikmu, tapi tetap kau cemburui"

"Sudahlah~ Changmin memang membuatku cemburu. Kau akan memanjakannya dan kemudian melupakanku. Memperlakukanku seakan aku orang ketiga yang berada diantara kalian"

"Ohh~ Yunnie ku memang possesive sekalii" goda Jae Joong seraya membalikkan badannya dan berpangkuan di paha Yunho.

Cup!

"Cintaku hanya untukmu. Hatiku sudah penuh dengan namamu. Jadi tak usah khawatir, aku tak akan berpaling"

Yunho terkekeh. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Jae Joong dan membawanya dalam ciuman hangat nan penuh cinta.

* * *

Cetak..

Lampu ruang tengah mulai di padamkan..

Jae Joong terlonjak kaget, ia langsung memeluk orang yang berada disebelahnya..

"Hyung.. Sesak hyung" suara husky menginterupsi keheningan diruang tengah itu.

"Jae hyung.. Lepaskan Chunnie, kau membuatnya sesak" suara lembut menjawab ucapan suara husky. Junsu.. Ia berusaha melepaskan pelukan Jae Joong pada Yoochun, kekasihnya.

"Ahh mianhae Junsu-ah, aku kaget. Kenapa pakai acara mematikan lampu segala sih? Ahh dan bukankah tadi Yunho yang disampingku? Lalu kemana dia?" ucap Jae Joong sedikit kesal.

_"Oneuldo nae gieogeul ttarahemaeda.."_

Belum sempat Jae Joong melanjutkan bicaranya, sebuah suara terdengar dari sudut ruangan

_"I gil kkeuteseo seoseongineun na_  
_Dasin bol sudo eomneun niga nareul butjaba_  
_Naneun tto I gireul mutneunda_  
_Neol bogo sipdago_  
_Tto ango sipdago~_  
_Jeo haneulbomyeo gidohaneun nal_"

Suara bass itu membuat Jae Joong terdiam..

_"Niga animyeon andwae_  
_Neo eobsin nan andwae_  
_Na ireoke haru handareul tto illyeoneul_  
_Na apado joha_  
_Nae mam dachyeodo joha nan_  
_Geurae nan neo hanaman saranghanikka"_

Yunho, pemilik suara bass itu mulai berjalan menghampiri Jae Joong dengan sebelah tangan di taruh di belakang tubuhnya, menyembunyikan sesuatu..

_"Na du beon dasineun_  
_Bonael su eopdago_  
_Na neoreul itgo salsun eopdago_  
_Niga animyeon andwae_  
_Neo eobsin nan andwae_  
_Na ireoke haru handareul tto illyeoneul_  
_Na apado joha_  
_Nae mam dachyeodo joha nan_  
_Geurae nan neo hanaman saranghanikka"_

Yunho merendahkan tubuhnya didepan Jae Joong.. Setengah berlutut dan menyerahkan sebuket bunga lily putih yang di sambut Jae Joong dengan tatapan bingung.

Jae Joong menolehkan kepalanya pada Changmin.

Changmin hanya mengangkat bahunya, tanda tak tahu.

Ahh.. Lebih tepatnya, tak mau memberitahu.

Jae Joong bingung dengan sikap Yunho yang seperti ini. Tak biasanya dia melakukan ini, apa lagi di depan orang-orang walaupun mereka bukan orang lain. Tapi tetap.. Jung Yunho tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Will you marry me?"

Pertanyaan Yunho membuat Jae Joong menatapnya lekat.

"Kau sudah berhasil mendirikan sebuah restoran dan minimarket. Umurmu pun sudah 29 tahun. Aku sudah bisa menikahimu, bukan?"

"I will"

Jawaban Jae Joong membuat Yunho segera berdiri. Ia menatap Jae Joong dengan berbinar. "Benarkah?"

Jae Joong hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Greb!

Yunho memeluk Jae Joong erat dan memutar tubuhnya. "Ya! Jung Yunho! Hentikan, aku pusing"

Mendengar keluhan Jae Joong, Yunho menghentikan tingkahnya yang hanya di sambut gelengan YooSuMin.

* * *

JaeJoong berjalan melewati Yunho dan melepaskan sepatu kemudian menggantinya dengan sandal. Ia berjalan ke dapur, membuka kulkas dan menuang air ke gelas, meminumnya perlahan.

Yunho duduk di kursi meja makan yang terletak antara dapur dan ruang tv, hanya di batasi oleh rak yang di isi buku dan beberapa koleksi wine mereka.

"Kemarilah Boo~" panggil Yunho sambil menepuk pahanya, menandakan jika ia ingin Jae Joong duduk di pangkuannya.

Jae Joong duduk di pangkuan Yunho dan melingkarkan lengannya pada bahu kekar itu. "Aku lelah Yun.. Besok kita tak akan pergi kemana-manakan?"

"Besok kita masih harus mencoba pakaiannya. Dua minggu lalgi kan acarnya, Boo."

"Bisakah mereka saja yang kemari? Tubuhku benar-benar lelah dan akhir-akhir ini kepalaku terasa pusing"

Yunho menangkupkan tangannya pada pipi Jae Joong. "Kita istirahat saja, aku akan bilang umma untuk mengatur ulang jadwalnya"

"Gumawoo~" Jae Joong memeluk Yunho dan menyeruakkan kepalanya pada leher Yunho.

Tiba-tiba Jae Joong membekap mulutnya saat ia menghirup aroma Yunho dan segera beranjak dari pangkuannya. Jae Joong segera berlari ke kamar mandi diikuti Yunho dan "Hoekk" Jae Joong memuntahkan bubur yang ia makan sore ini.

Yunho memijat tengkuk Jae Joong saat kembali Jae Joong merunduk di wastafel tapi hanya cairan bening yang keluar.

"Kita ke dokter" ujar Yunho membawa tubuh Jae Joong ala bridal style. Ia tak mau sesuatu terjadi pada kekasih hatinya saat menjelang pernikahan mereka.

"Selamat.. Tuan Jae Joong sedang mengandung dan usia kandungannya baru tiga minggu"

"Mwo?"

Jung Yunho dan Kim Jae Joong berseru saat mendengar hasil pemeriksaan dokter.

Sebuah kejutan eoh?

**..The End..**

* * *

**a/n :**

**Hanya ini yang bisa kuberikan untuk Anniv nya TVXQ selain cinta, tentu saja.**

**Semoga tidak mengecewakan ^^**

**#Happy9thTVXQ  
**

Gimme your Review...?


End file.
